Me or Her?
by i.am.an.unknown.person
Summary: A new girl, Trish, moves to school and two best friends, John and Chris fall for her both. Will this be the end of their friendship? Please R&R!


First fic! Hope you like it! Love Triangle between Chris Jericho, John Cena and Trish Stratus. It also has Ashley, Matt Hardy, Stacy, Randy and more! This is a high school WWE fic because the ones I've been reading are all Kindergarten so I thought I should make my own.

It was the first day of school again. John wasn't as excited because he was still asleep and he just arrived.

"Hey, John! How was summer?" a voice called out. John turned around and saw his friend, Chris Jericho. They were both people who sang but John rapped and Chris was a rock star.

"Hey, Chris! How was summer?" John asked.

"It was great. I wonder what will happen this year."

"Yeah. I wonder if there'll be new students or something."

"Yeah-"

Chris was cut. He was thinking _Speaking of new students, who's that one over there?_

"Chris? Are you there, Chris? Hello?" John asked. Chris was looking at a new girl named Trish Stratus. She had blond hair and she looked smart yet really pretty.

"Whoa," Chris exclaimed. John looked at the direction that Chris was looking and his mouth was gaped.

"Wow, she looks…" John whispered.

Chris was now staring at John and said "You like her, don't you? Ha-ha, John likes a new girl!"

"No I don't I was just looking at her. I don't like her!" but deep inside he really liked her.

In class time, Chris and John were in English class and were just waiting for the teacher.

"Kids, I'd like to introduce to you a new student here, Trish Stratus." The teacher said as she let Trish in. She went in very shyly and kept looking down. "So Trish, tell us a little about you.

"Well, I'm Trish Stratus, I like sports especially wrestling but I'm still an honor student."

Most boys were now into her and Stacy Keibler and Ashley Massaro invited her to sit down with them.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Keibler and she's Ashley Massaro." Stacy said as she pointed to Ashley. "Hey," Ashley said

"Hi, I'm Trish Stratus."

"So, you're a new student, huh?"

"Yeah. The school looks nice."

"Well, every new student needs a tour guide. After class, Ashley and I will show you around. By the way, find any boys you like?"

"Well no, not yet, I just arrived here but I haven't liked anyone yet."

"Well, I'm sure these boys like you. Just look at them looking at you."

Trish looked up and saw lots of boys looking at her which made her even shyer and she blushed then looked down.

After class, Stacy and Ashley brought Trish around the school and later around the whole neighborhood.

"Do you like any of the boys in school? I'm sure you like one of these guys because I mean you've been here pretty much long." Trish asked Stacy and Ashley.

"Well…." Stacy said.

"Stacy's got a boyfriend." Ashley said while Stacy blushed and Trish giggled. "His name's Randy Orton. He's some guy who wants to be a wrestler."

"Oh. Do you have one Ashley?"

"Um…"

"Ashley has a crush on Matt Hardy!" Stacy this time said and made Ashley blush.

"Who's he?" Trish asked.

"Well, he's one of these boys who call themselves the Hardy Boyz. He has a brother whose name is Jeff."

"Come one, Trish, I'm sure you like at least one or two boys by now." Stacy said.

"Fine. Actually, that guy who was diagonally left to me in front was alright, so was the guy beside him." Trish admitted.

"Oh. Hmm… let's see… diagonally left in front and the guy beside him… hmm…" Stacy thought.

"Oh, I know! John Cena and Chris Jericho!" Ashley shouted.

John and Chris

John and Chris were talking, not far from school.

"Dude, did you like any one yet?" Chris asked.

"Um…" John said.

"Well you know, I totally did. It was that new girl she looks so…" Chris stopped and thought of a word.

"No way! I liked her too! This is odd. We aren't gonna fight over a girl, are we?"

"No way dude, we won't fight over a girl! That'll ruin our friendship!"

"Then let's make a pact. Neither of us can date her or anything like that. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal."

The next day in school, while Trish was walking alone to the cafeteria, she bumped into Chris Jericho.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chris said, facing down. When he looked up, he realized he was talking to Trish. He gave Trish her books and stuck out his hand for her to shake, "Chris Jericho," Chris introduced himself.

"Trish Stratus, hi and thanks." Trish shook his hand.

When Trish left, Chris caught himself staring at her again and shook it off when he remembered the pact he made with John and walked off.

As he walked to the cafeteria, Chris realized he was holding Trish's book. _I should return it after I go eat. _

When he went to the cafeteria, he sat with John and ate his food.

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"Um… nothing I just had to do something." Chris lied. He couldn't tell John that he talked to Trish.

After lunch, Chris and John had a different class. So, they left and were going to meet in the gym after their classes.

John was looking at his books, but when he read the tag of one of them, it said Trish Stratus. He wondered how it got there and he wondered where his was.

During John's class, he was seated beside Trish who was beside Stacy and Ashley.

John was afraid that he might do something that would break the pact when he was giving Trish's book back.

"Here, I think I took your book." John said.

"Oh thanks. Do you mind if you can give this to Chris because I think we exchanged books earlier." Trish said as she got her book.

"Um… sure." _I wonder how he got it _

John was still scared that he would break the pact but he was alright when the period was about to end.

Just before John was going to leave, the teacher said "You will have a project by partner and your partner will be your seatmate."

John's seatmate was to his left who, he was shocked to be this person's partner, was Trish Stratus.

"Discuss what you will be doing before you leave." The teacher said.

"Umm… what do you want to make for the project, Trish?" John asked when he was still scared.

"I don't know. We should discuss it somewhere else so we would be able to do it better." Trish requested.

"How about we go out tonight? I can pick you up at around 5 so we have more time to do it. Like a date because you're a new student." John said. _Oops! Why did I say that? I can't be that scared._

"Sure. Do you think you can tell me where the gym is? That's my next class."

"Uh… I'll show you around. Just go with me." John was so scared that these words just popped out of his mouth.

So, he had no choice but to accompany Trish to the gym which was their next class.

While walking, he started a conversation.

"So, what are you in to?" he asked.

"Well, actually, I like all kinds of sports as I said yesterday especially wrestling. I also like Biology and gym class."

_Those are my favorites too,_ John thought.

"Did you ever have a…. boyfriend?" John couldn't help it. When he wants a girl, he gets the girl. No t even through a pact.

"Um… no, not yet."

"What?! Why?! With your looks? I mean…"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone always says that. I never really like-liked anyone yet. I hope I find it here in this school."

_I hope that would be me,_ John thought. "Oh, we're here in the gym. If you need to find places around the school again, just ask me. Bye!"

"Sure. Thanks! Bye!" Trish thanked him. _Not bad…_ Trish thought.

"Hey, man. Look, Trish is in gym class. You think I can help her out? If you agree. You know, the pact?" Chris said.

"Yeah, sure man. Go ahead." John said uneasily.

Chris went ahead and went to Trish who was looking around the gym.

"Hey, need help or something?" Chris asked.

"Oh, hey… um… Chris. Actually, I was wondering what I'm supposed to do right now." Trish said.

"Oh, you can just stick with me this period. I can show you what to do and stuff."

"Thanks. You know John right?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Why?"

"Um… nothing. I was just asking.

Chris helped Trish around during the whole period while every now and then John would glance over them to see what they were doing.

This time, they had to climb some rope on top but Trish fell because the rope snapped for an odd reason.

Luckily, Chris was able to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked while putting her down.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me. I was scared half to death! What happened to the rope?"

"I don't know. You look like your limping. I'll help you out." Chris helped Trish walk because she had a muscle strain on her ankle.

"Hey, Chris thanks for everything." Trish told Chris.

"No problem," Chris said. He felt as if he was going to blurt out something that he really shouldn't. "Do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" _Uh-oh. What the heck did I just do???_

"Sure. I don't have any plans then. Where will we go?"

Now, Chris could not take it back. He couldn't just say he's canceling it because he had a pact with his friend that they couldn't date her. "Movies? I can pick you up at 8. Just give me directions to your house." _Oh, great. I broke the pact. But why should I not date a girl I like? She doesn't have a boyfriend because she's going out on a date with me. Whatever._

That night, Trish was getting ready because John was going to pick her up for their project thing or date.

At approximately 5 o' clock, the doorbell rang. Trish's mom answered it.

"Trish, it's a boy named John! He says you have a project to do."

Trish went down and went out with John and told her mom that she'll be back before 10.

As they were driving to wherever they were going, Trish asked John. "Where are we going?"

"To some place where I always stay. It's some coffee place. I don't think you know what it is it is but we're here."

"Starbucks? Obviously I know what Starbucks is! It's my favorite place to hang out!" Trish said.

_Mine too… _John thought.

When they got in, they both ordered drinks and started planning the project.

While they were doing so, John looked around and he suddenly became really worried. There he saw Chris, ordering a drink.

A/N: First fic! I hope you liked it! Please R&R I tried my best to make it long. Please vote if Trish should be with Chris John or neither. Read and Review Please!


End file.
